In You I Trust
by xephwrites
Summary: Seqeul to To You I Bestow! What they do after the collaring scene! WARNINGS: BDSM, knifeplay, breathplay, gunplay


"Mine." Castiel growled, staring hungrily at the hunter kneeling on the floor.

"Yours," Dean whispered. "My Master." The angel grabbed Dean's jaw and pulled him up slightly.

"Are you willing to prove how much you trust me?" His blue eyes were blazing with desire. Dean shuddered under the glare.

"Yes." Castiel smiled.

"Take off your boxers, lie on your back on the bed." Castiel said as he turned around. Dean hurried to comply. He situated himself on the center of the bed and waited. He watched as his lover undressed slowly, his back to the bed. Dean had been waiting for this, just waiting for the day when he and Castiel could play, really play, and it would feel like something so much more.

Castiel was naked now, and turned to face his lover. As blue eyes met green, they smiled softly. The angel walked to the bed, and settled himself beside Dean. He trailed a hand up and down the muscled chest, causing shivers. "Play with yourself." He commanded.

Without hesitation, Dean's hand flew to his half hard cock and wrapped around it. Two strokes later, he was fully hard. He got a few more strokes in before Castiel told him to stop. He whined a bit as he was pulling his hand away. He bucked his hips up once, then stilled.

"So good, Dean." Castiel said. "For tonight only, you may come when you wish." Castiel kissed the hunter's cheek. "My beautiful Orion," the angel breathed against the cheek. Dean gasped and turned his head.

"Thank you, Castiel." Dean whispered back. Castiel leaned in and kissed him harshly. Dean's mouth opened and allowed the probing tongue to enter. He carefully brushed his tongue alongside the angel's, not wanting to dominate the kiss. Castiel pulled away, his teeth latched onto Dean's bottom lip. Dean whimpered. Castiel released the lip.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, reaching to the side of the bed. Desire and nervousness shot through Dean as the angel brought the knife over.

"Yes." Dean choked out. Castiel held the broad side of the blade in front of Dean's face.

"Kiss it." Dean leaned forward and placed his lips on the cold metal. Castiel turned the blade so the edge was pressed against his bottom lip. Dean swallowed hard, knowing just how sharp the edge is. The blade pressed just a fraction more, and it split the skin. The blade was removed and Castiel leaned in and kissed away the small drop of blood. Dean moaned against the mouth.

Castiel dragged the tip of the blade down the sternum, then to the side to circle a nipple. Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he gasped. The knife did not cut, but it left behind a tiny red line. Castiel dragged it over the other nipple, pulling another gasp from the hunter. He trailed the blade further down so the tip rested on a hipbone. The blade slowly inched towards Dean's cock. His breath hitched.

The angel's other hand came down and took a small handful of the dark wiry hair. Dean was panting now, staring intently at the angel's hands. The knife was pressed flat against his stomach. Castiel kissed his cheek as he slid the knife to the handful of hair. The blade sliced perfectly through the hair and the edge rested against the base of Dean's cock.

"Oh God!" Dean moaned, fighting the urge to buck his hips. Castiel placed the blade and the cut hair on the nightstand.

"Dean." He said sternly. "What is the rule about blasphemy?" Dean bit his lip.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Castiel kissed his cheek again.

"It's okay. But that is the only one I will let you get away with tonight." Castiel resumed running his hand over the well muscled torso. "Thank you." Dean breathed.

Castiel shifted so he was leaning over the hunter. He kissed him softly, gently prying his lover's lips open with his tongue. Dean moaned against his lips and bucked upwards. The angel's hand slid underneath the pillow and pulled out a container of lube. He pulled away from Dean and poured some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. He left the container beside him on the bed and leaned back over Dean. The lube covered fingers trailed downwards and Dean spread his legs open.

Castiel circled around the puckered hole gently, causing Dean to buck slightly again. He pressed one finger into the opening, and was met with little resistance. Dean groaned underneath him. Castiel straddled him once again and they resumed their light kissing.

A second finger slid in, making Dean groan louder. Castiel broke their kiss and ran his fingers along the gold necklace. The fingers inside found the tiny bundle of nerves they were looking for and Dean groaned once again. The hand that was tracing the necklace rested firmly at the base of his neck. Castiel began working his fingers inside faster, brushing Dean's prostate frequently. When Dean surged up slightly, Castiel pressed down. Biting his lips, Dean tilted his head back and bared his throat, keeping his eyes locked with his lovers.

Castiel's hand slid to the middle of Dean's throat and rested it there. He could feel the rush of air, and the occasional nervous swallow. But all he could see was the trust in Dean's eyes. Dean nodded, and Castiel closed his hand slightly, starting to cut off his air. His mouth fell open as Castiel worked him open more. Dean nodded once again, and Castiel closed his hand even more. Dean was only able to pull in tiny amounts of air through his open mouth. Castiel hit the prostate again, and Dean's whole body jolted. Dean struggled to pull in more air as Castiel pressed the bundle of nerves once more. Dean threw his head back, biting his lip.

Castiel removed the hand he had wrapped around Dean. Dean heaved in a lungful of air, then another. He looked at the angel with a mild dazed look. Castiel smiled down at him and removed the fingers from inside him.

"Ride me." Castiel commanded as he rolled onto his back. Dean picked up the forgotten container of lube and poured some on Castiel's rock hard cock. Castiel hissed at the cool liquid, but began thrusting upwards as Dean spread it around. Dean straddled the angel's hips, holding his cock straight up. Dean lowered himself down. When Dean felt the head nudging his entrance, he slid down, burying Castiel to the hilt in one move.

They gasped together at the sudden joining. Dean sat still, looking down, waiting. Castiel nodded, and Dean started rising and falling, rocking his hips in a slow and delicious rhythm. One of Castiel's hands motioned for Dean to lean down. Dean leaned forward, and their lips came together harshly. Castiel gripped the short hairs on the back of the hunter's head. His other hand reached underneath the pillow once more.

Dean's hips stuttered a bit when he heard the all too familiar sound of cold metal being cocked. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the cold metal barrel rest against his cheek. He broke the kiss, turned his head and kissed the barrel. Castiel bucked upwards at the sight. He ran the side of the barrel down Dean's neck, and uncocked the hammer.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and met Castiel's once again. Nose to nose, they stared at each other as Castiel pushed up and Dean rocked down. Dean nodded, and Castiel pressed the side of the gun to Dean's cheek. He could feel the revolver's chamber and the antique wooden handle. Dean rocked down harder, biting his lip to keep silent. Castiel cocked the hammer again, causing Dean to gasp and move faster.

"I love you." Castiel whispered.

"Love you too." Dean panted back. "Do it."

Castiel pulled the trigger. As Dean heard the click of the hammer, he yelled his angel's name and spilled his orgasm over both of them. The spasms of the muscles around his cock and the feel of the warm wetness between them pulled the angel's orgasm from him. He tossed the unloaded gun beside them and grabbed on to Dean. He held him tight as he spent himself inside the tight channel.

They lay together, sharing their breaths, placing small kisses where they could reach. Dean shifted his weight slightly. Castiel helped Dean raise himself up. Castiel fell out of Dean with a soft sound, causing both of them to groan again. Dean lay on his side, pressed up to Castiel. Castiel turned so they were nose to nose again.

"I love you." Dean said, running his hand through the unruly hair of his lover. "And I trust you."

"I love you too. And I trust you too." Castiel gave Dean a chaste kiss.

"My Angel." Dean whispered, closing his eyes.

"My everything."


End file.
